


A Game of Shadows in Crimson Peak revised (orrigonally published 2016-04-09)

by Invaderdoom78



Category: Crimson Peak (2015), Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invaderdoom78/pseuds/Invaderdoom78
Summary: Basically my thought process was that since Loki/Thomas Sharpe and Tony Stark/Sherlock Holmes are played by the same actors so why not create a 1800-1900 (I’m not sure exactly what time period the movies take place in) AU out of it that starts a few months after the end of a version of Crimson Peak where Edith dies.
Relationships: Thomas Sharpe/Sherlock Holmes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	A Game of Shadows in Crimson Peak revised (orrigonally published 2016-04-09)

This was not what he was supposed to be doing. This is not what should have happened. All he was supposed to do was get parts for his machine and find lonely woman to marry him when he needed to, not fall in love. It had all started about a year ago; Sir Thomas Sharpe was in town wasting time as he waited for the parts for his machine to be delivered and decided to pop into a building that was well known for its fights. Normally the baron would never consider going to watch such a barbaric activity, but for some odd reason he could feel something deep inside of him drawing him to the building. Making his way to the front of the crowd Thomas found himself a spot near the front of the ring, mentally preparing himself for what was to come, never expecting to find one of the fighters very attractive. It came as quite a shock to himself when he realized that he was unable to take his eyes off of the man, regardless of how bruised and bloodied his face became, there was even a moment where his heart felt like it had skipped a beat when the man winked at him. After the fight had finished Thomas had decided to ask around about the man, managing to learn that his name was Holmes and that he had the reputation of being a rather good detective. Feeling satisfied with his findings Thomas had decided it was time to head back to the Depo, not expecting to be stopped by the very man he had been asking around about.  
"So you're the one who's been asking about me?" Holmes asked, leaning against the side of the building, next to the door  
"And if I am?" Thomas asked, stopping to address the other man  
"Well since you know so much about me I was hoping I could learn something about you" Holmes said walking up to the baron  
"Such as?" Thomas asked, continuing his walk  
"Well, for starters" Holmes said, following "your name"  
"I am Sir Thomas Sharpe"  
"Well as I'm sure you know I am Sherlock Holmes and judging by the way you were looking at me, your eyes never leaving my bloodied face with that beautiful sparkle shining in them, and how the faintest trace of a blush painted when your cheeks when I winked at you I'd say you also have developed a fond interest in me as well"  
His and Holmes relationship hadn't been like any of Thomas' previous ones; this one had started out as nothing more than a mutual interest in each other but it had soon developed into a friendship and then romantic. It was a relief to Thomas to know that this relationship doesn't have to end in a death by the hands of his sister like the others had. Though the fact that he was spending a suspicious amount of time in town with the detective was starting to make Lucille suspicious, but he did manage to get her to drop the issue, for now. Today was a special day, not only was it the anniversary of the day that he’d met Holmes but it had also been a month since the day his sister had murdered his latest wife, Edith Cushing. This event didn’t really contribute to the days special nature, it just made it a bit more memorable. So, he was expecting many things to happen within the next few days; a knock on the door, however, was not one of them. Cautiously, Thomas descended the steps and up to the front door, pressing his ear against it so he could listen for voices on the other side of the wood.  
"Are you sure people live here?" a male voice asked from the other side  
"Of course Watson" the other voice said, Thomas recognizing it as Holmes "a very good friend of mine lives here" smiling Thomas opened the door "speak of the devil"  
"Hello Holmes" Thomas said as his sister came down the steps "Dr. Watson"  
"Thomas who's there?" Lucille asked  
"This is my friend form town Sherlock Holmes and his partner Dr. Watson" Thomas said, allowing the duo in "Holmes, Dr. Watson this is my sister Lucille"  
"It's a pleasure to finally meet you" Holmes said, walking up to Lucille, taking her hand so he could kiss the top of it "your brother has told me many stories about you"  
"All of them good I hope" Lucile said as Thomas closed the door  
"Of course" Thomas said "perhaps we should take this into the living room"  
"That sounds like a marvelous idea" Holmes said, before happily adding "if I recall correctly Lucille is a wonderful on the piano"  
"The best I've ever heard" Thomas said, pointing them towards the living room "if you walk down the hall and turn into the first door on the right you'll find it. We'll join you in a moment"  
"I'll make sure he doesn't break anything" Watson said, as he and Holmes walked down the hall  
"What are they doing here?" Lucille asked whispering harshly at her brother  
"I don't know" Thomas said, noticing the beginnings of dark clouds forming in the sky through the hole in the roof  
"Could it have something to do with Edith?" Lucille asked, as they made their way to the living room  
"Possibly" Thomas said before they entered the room  
"Is this your mother?" Holmes asked, looking up at the portrait  
"Yes" Thomas said walking up to the detective "the painter has done a marvelous job at capturing her…"  
"Permanent scowl, icy demeanor, natural hatred for the ones around her" Holmes listed out  
"...Yes" Thomas sighed  
"So what brings you two here?" Lucille asked, taking a seat at her piano  
"I wish it were on happier circumstances" Watson sighed  
"Did something happen?" Thomas asked  
"It concerns your late wife Edith" Watson said, only Thomas noticing Holmes tense at the fact his lover had gotten married while they were already in a relationship "a doctor from America has hired us to investigate into her death"  
"Well what would you like to know?" Thomas asked, taking a seat close to Holmes  
"First off" Holmes said turning around "how was the marriage?"  
"It wasn't a happy one" Thomas said, reluctantly because even though he didn’t love Edith he did genuinely enjoy her company and didn’t want her to die  
"And you married her because?" Holmes asked, trying to hide his jealousy  
"Well, her father had just been brutally murdered and she had no other family so I married her so she didn't feel so alone. However, her father's death must have affected her much worse than I had thought and after everything that had happened, she seemed to have a mental breakdown and soon became very ill and passed away"  
"Her friend seemed rather unconvinced of that" Watson said, pausing as he remembered something else "what about your fist wife?"  
"Oh, uh, well" Thomas said, obviously uncomfortable  
"It was tragic" Lucille chimed in "the poor dear had gotten pregnant and well, there was a problem while she was giving birth and we lost both her and the child"  
"I'm sorry to hear that" Holmes said, placing a hand on the barons shoulder  
"Thank you" Thomas said, covering the detectives hand with his  
"Do you mind if we have a look around?" Watson asked  
"Not at all" Thomas said allowing them to leave  
"We have to get rid of them!" Lucille said when she was positive they were out of earshot  
"I know" Thomas said as there was a loud crash of thunder in the distance "it seems as if there will be a storm tonight, perhaps it will be severe enough to convince them to spend the night"  
"Hopefully" Lucille said storming off into the kitchen  
Letting out an exhausted sigh, Thomas ran his fingers through his hair and decided it would be a good idea for him to go up to his room so he could think. When he opened the door to his room a pair of arms quickly grabbed him from behind, silencing his scream as the door was shut behind them.  
"Don't scream" Holmes said, removing the hand he’d used to cover his lover’s mouth with "it's just me"  
"How did you know that this was my room?" Thomas asked, once the panic had ebbed away  
"I'll be honest" Holmes said watching Thomas as he sat down on his bed "it was a lucky guess"  
"What about your famous deductive skills?" Thomas teased patting the space next to him, offering Holmes a place to sit  
"They are still impeccable but, there is something about this place that makes me uncomfortable"  
"Is it because the building is falling apart?" Thomas asked resting his head on Holmes shoulder when the detective joined him  
"No it's something darker" Holmes said, resting his head atop the barons "...there is something you haven't told me, isn't there" he said after a few minutes of silence  
"Yes" Thomas said, knowing that Holmes would get the truth out of him eventually, even though he didn't want to say anything  
"And it is" Holmes asked, wrapping a comforting arm around Thomas  
Now Thomas had told Holmes many things throughout their relationship, how his mother had locked him and his sister in the attic, how they had became romantically involved, and how his sister had killed their mother, but never about how he married woman for their money and sat back as his sister poisoned them.  
"My wives deaths were never accidents" Thomas sighed, afraid of what Holmes reaction would be "I never really wanted to kill them, but Lucille had convinced me that the only thing we could do to get by was if I married rich woman with no families and then she would get rid of them once I was in possession of their estates"  
"And you didn't object to her because you are afraid of her" Holmes stated  
"Partly" Thomas said wiping away the tear that had slipped from his eye "and partly because I wanted to finish my machine so we didn't have to do this anymore"  
"Did you love any of them?" Holmes asked, lifting his head  
"Not my wives" Thomas smiled as he felt Holmes gently grabbing his chin  
"But there is someone?" Holmes asked softly, looking Thomas in his eyes  
"Yes" Thomas said as the detective rested his forehead against the barons  
"Who’s the lucky one?"  
"Hm, I'm not sure if I should tell you that" Thomas chuckled as Holmes tilted his head so their lips could connect  
The kiss started out sweet and gentle but as Holmes pushed the baron down onto the bed it became more passionate. In the back of his mind Thomas knew this was a terrible idea, any moment his sister could walk in and catch them in the act, but he didn't care. When he and Holmes were together they rarely got to show this much affection towards each other either because they were out in public or because they were with Dr. Watson. The only time they were ever alone was when they were in Holmes apartment; there they never had to worry about Mrs. Hudson, she knew full well of their relationship after accidentally walking on them while they were having their first moment of intimacy. It had been one of the most embarrassing moments of Thomas' life, but not Holmes, it had seemed as if that wasn't the first time something similar to that had happened between him and his landlady. Though it was the first time it had been with a man underneath him on the floor. All of Thomas' worries had vanished once Holmes warm hand slipped under his shirt and slowly slid up his side. Moaning quietly, Thomas opened his mouth, allowing the detectives tongue in his mouth, their tongues rubbing together before Holmes was allowed to explore his lover's mouth.  
"Holmes wait" Thomas murmured gently pushing the detective away  
"What?" Holmes asked concerned  
"I think my sister is coming" Thomas said sitting up, adjusting his clothing  
"Great" Holmes sighed getting to his feet  
"Thomas?" Lucille asked as she stood outside of her brothers door  
"I'm in here Lucille" Thomas called out  
"Have you heard anything from the detectives?" Lucille asked, walking into the room "oh, Mr. Holmes"  
"I was just asking your brother a few questions about the house, since it appears to be sinking into the ground" Holmes said, turning around to address the older sibling  
"Oh, well as long as you stay away from the locked doors you and your partner should be perfectly safe" Lucille said smiling  
"And the basement" Thomas added in  
"Thank you for the information, but would you mind showing where the restroom is?" Holmes asked  
"Of course" Thomas offered getting to his feet as well "follow me"  
"Would You happen to know where your partner is?" Lucille asked as they passed her  
"No, but he's most likely down stairs" Holmes said not missing the 'get these people out of here' look Lucille gave her brother  
"Well I'll go look for him and make sure he is alright" Lucille said faking her smile before leaving  
"I don't think she likes me very much" Holmes pointed out as he and Thomas walked down the hall  
"She doesn't like anybody" Thomas chuckled stopping by a door "the bathroom is in here"  
"Thank you" Holmes said, giving Thomas a quick peck on the cheek  
Sighing, Thomas was unsure of what to do next so he walked over to the railing and watched the rain as it fell through the hole in the roof. Using the coldest possible water he could get from the sink Holmes was finishing up his business when he heard water running through one of the rusted pipes, one that wasn’t attached to the sink, but he didn’t really think anything of it until he heard what sounded like splashing coming from the bathtub. Unsure of whether or not his ears were playing tricks on him the detective looked over at the bath, carefully checking it for any trace of water, but found nothing but a bone dry tub. Grabbing a washcloth he patted the water off of his body before dropping it on the floor and going to close the door behind him, when he caught a flash of red in his peripheral vision, so he looked back at the tub, again seeing nothing and shaking off what had just happened as being nothing more than his imagination. Not really feeling like investigating the house anymore, he decided to go and look for Watson, eventually finding him on the third floor in a back room full of black moths.  
"Holmes" Watson said, noticing the detective was now in the same room as him "have you found anything yet?"  
"No I haven't" Holmes lied, not wanting to give up Thomas  
"What is your opinion of the sister?" Watson asked  
"I don't believe she is very fond of us" Holmes stated bluntly  
"Perhaps it would be best if we leave" Watson suggested  
"I don't think that is a wise decision" Lucille said, walking into the room, carrying a tray holding a pot of tea and two cups on it "it is raining rather hard out there and the roads may be too dangerous to travel"  
"I'm sure we’ll survive" Holmes said as Lucille placed the tray down on a nearby table  
"Nonsense" Lucille said pouring out two cups of tea "we have plenty of room for two extra people"  
"If you insist I don't see any harm in it" Watson said as Lucille dropped a lump of sugar into each cup, stirring them until they devolved  
"I shall tell Thomas then" Lucille said, leaving the tray behind as she left  
"Don't drink the tea" Holmes said as Watson reached out for one of the cups  
"Why not?" Watson asked, his hand hovering by the cups handle  
"Because the sugar she put in the cup contained poison" Holmes said, grabbing both cups so he could dump both of them out of the window  
"How could you tell?" Watson asked as Holmes grabbed one of the remaining lumps  
"It's faint, but there is the scent of cyanide coming from the sugar and I am going to assume the tea itself contained some form of poison as well"  
"So none of the wife's death were an accident then" Watson said as something came to him "do you think Thomas had anything to do with the deaths?"  
"I don't believe so" Holmes said "he told me that when they were children Lucille had been sent to an institution after their mother's death. So it is possible she has been disposing of his wives without his knowledge"  
"What should we do then?" Watson asked  
"Sit back and see how the night progresses. Hopefully we can gather some solid evidence"  
"And if she tries to poison us again?"  
"We pray that it isn't a lethal amount"  
After that Holmes and Watson had decided to finish their search of the house and regrouped in the empty living room.  
"Holmes" Thomas said, poking his head into room "I have something I wish to show you"  
"I'll be right back Watson" Holmes said fallowing Thomas  
"Let's take the elevator" Thomas said, opening the cage door  
"Is it stable?" Holmes asked questioning the rather loud creak it had made when they stepped on it  
"Enough" Thomas said pulling the lever  
"You don't sound very confident" Holmes chuckled as they rose into the air  
"Because I'm not. I'm not confident about anything in this house"  
"Then why do you stay here?"  
"This is all that is left to the Sharpe name aside from my sister and I"  
"What about your mining machine?"  
"I don't believe I will ever get it to work properly" Thomas sighed, looking depressed "as my late wife Ediths father had said" he held his hand up so he could look down at his palm "my hands are too soft to be an inventors"  
"I like that your hand are soft" Holmes said, bringing the Barons hand to his lips, causing the other to blush  
"Stop it" Thomas said pulling his hand away "Lucille might see us"  
"She's going to have to learn about us sooner or later you can’t keep it a secret forever"  
"If she does then she'll try and kill you" Thomas whispered, wrapping his arms around the other man "and I don't want to lose you"  
"You won't" Holmes said, returning the embrace "I've faced off against foes much larger than her"  
"But she won't stop until either you or her are dead" Thomas said as Holmes ran his fingers through his hair  
"Shh" Holmes shushed "it's alright. Nothing is going to happen"  
"How do you know" Thomas sniffed  
"Trust me" Holmes said as they got to the attic  
"I do" Thomas said as Holmes opened the gate  
"So what was it you wanted to show me?" Holmes asked letting Thomas take his hand  
"Nothing" Thomas said as the got out of the elevator "I just wanted to spend some time with you and Lucille rarely comes up here"  
"Oh sir you flatter me" Holmes joked causing Thomas to laugh  
"I try my best" Thomas chuckled as they entered his work shop  
"So this is your workshop?" Holmes asked, taking everything in  
"Yes" Thomas said, picking up a wooden doll head "you know when I was young I used to make toys for Lucille up here all the time"  
"Hm" Holmes said looking at the model of the miner "so what's wrong with your machine" he turned on the model and watched it as it ran  
"It only runs for so long before it overheats and stalls out for hours, sometimes even days" Thomas sighed  
"Perhaps I can take a look at it when the rain lets up" Holmes offered "do you have any workers to help you?"  
"Yes. They only come around for a week or two every month, except for during the cold season" Thomas said, leaning back against the table behind him  
"Are they expected back anytime soon?" Holmes asked, walking over to the baron  
"Next month they are" Thomas said as Holmes sat next to him against the table  
"Does your sister ever poison food?" Holmes asked, wrapping an arm around Thomas waist, pulling him closer  
"Not unless someone has caught on to the fact that the tea is tainted"  
"So I don't have to worry about coughing up blood then?" Holmes asked, nuzzling Thomas' covered neck  
"No" Thomas chuckled letting the detective move his shirt collar so he could kiss the skin hidden beneath it "unless she decides to stab you"  
"Now why would she want to do that?" Holmes asked undoing the buttons of the barons shirt and waistcoat  
"I wouldn't know" Thomas said, undoing the clothing that covered the detectives chest  
"Could it have something to do with this?" Holmes asked nipping at Thomas' neck until he left behind a nice mark  
"I don't think so" Thomas hummed letting Holmes push him onto the table  
"Well then what about this?" Holmes asked trailing kisses down from the barons neck to his chest gently tugging his nipple between his teeth  
"Possibly" Thomas moaned as Holmes continued playing with his nipple while also undoing his pants so he could slip them, and his underwear, off his body  
"I guess I need to keep trying then" Holmes said restarting his trail of kisses down Thomas' body until he reached his half-hard cock, placing a kiss at the base, licking up to the tip, before taking it into his mouth bobbing his head while simultaneously massaging his balls in his hand. Bitting his bottom lip Thomas tried to muffle his moans as he gripped the detectives hair. Enjoying the reaction he'd gotten Holmes began swirling his tongue around the hardened flesh moving his hand from Thomas' balls stroking the base.  
"Holmes" Thomas said, his voice wavering as he felt his climax approaching, Holmes could also sense it's approach through the twitching of his thighs, so he stopped his ministrations  
"Yes?" Holmes asked leaning up to gently tug on Thomas' ear with his teeth  
"Please take me" Thomas pleaded  
"Are you sure?" Holmes asked grinding their crotches together  
"Yes" Thomas said breathlessly  
"Your wish is my command" Holmes said traveling back down the barons body  
Smirking Holmes blew softly against Thomas' puckered hole before kissing it, using his tongue to gently tease the opening. After a few more moments of teasing Holmes slipped his tongue into Thomas' hole thrusting it in and out, going deeper with each thrust until he felt the other was sufficiently lubed up. Leaning back up once again Holmes placed his fingers by the barons mouth.  
"Suck" Holmes whispered as Thomas nodded  
Doing as he was told the baron took the digits into his mouth, coating them with as much saliva as he could before the detective removed them. Repositioning his fingers at the others entrance Holmes slowly slipping one into Thomas gently stretching him as he added more digits. Letting out a pleasured groan Thomas ground his hips down onto the fingers inside him, impatient of what was to come. Feeling like he had done a sufficient job of stretching his lover Holmes removed his fingers and undid the button and zipper on his own pants, letting them drop down to around his knees, rubbing the remaining saliva onto his own cock as he aligned himself with Thomas' hole. Wrapping his legs around Holmes waist Thomas helped guide the other to his opening as he was entered, hissing quietly from the slight stinging he felt. Both remained still, panting slightly, Holmes because of the intense tightness around him and Thomas because of the dull pain he felt. Resting his forehead against his lovers Holmes waited for Thomas to tell him it was alright for him to start moving.  
"Move" Thomas panted, pulling the detective down into a passionate kiss, wrapping his arm tightly around the others neck  
Without hesitation Holmes grabbed a hold of Thomas' hips and slowly began to move, thrusting in at several different angles until he found what he was looking for, causing stars to burst in front of Thomas' eyes as his thrusts became rougher. Breaking their kiss Holmes went down to Thomas' neck, kissing along his jaw line until he reached a rapidly beating pulse point, nipping at it. Neither one bothered to muffle the noises they were making and ignored the fact that the table legs were scraping against the floor. They were too enraptured by the feel being in each others arms and the passion they shared for each other, relishing in the rare moment of passion they had together.  
"Holmes" Thomas panted out "I'm close"  
"Then come for me" Holmes said grabbing a hold of Thomas' cock, stroking in time with his thrusts  
"Holmes!" Thomas cried out as he came, his seed exploding onto his chest as well as in Holmes hand  
"Thomas" Holmes grunted feeling the velvety walls around him constricting, sending him over the edge, unloading his own load into the other  
Though he had already came Holmes kept moving so both of them could ride out their orgasms. They remained still for what felt like hours, only their lips moving against each other.  
"We should probably get cleaned up" Thomas said brushing a lock of hair away from Holmes sweat covered forehead  
"Can't it wait a few more minutes?" Holmes asked, placing his hand on the barons cheek  
"Dinner should be ready soon and if we're late Lucille will come looking for us" Thomas said, sitting up, pulling Holmes hankie out of his pocket so he could clean himself up  
"Fine" Holmes sighed reluctantly pulling out of his lover taking the hankie from Thomas so he could clean himself off before pulling his pants back up  
"We can spend all the time we want together after dinner" Thomas said as Holmes slipped his pants up for him  
"You better keep that promise" Holmes said rebuttoning his loves as well as his own shirt and waistcoat  
"I will" Thomas smiled getting off of the table  
"There will be hell to pay if you don't" Holmes said as they walked back over to the elevator  
As the elevator began moving Holmes and Thomas did what they could to make themselves look as normal as possible. When Holmes had finished fixing himself up he looked over at Thomas marveling at his beauty, when he caught a red figure floating in the air behind the elevator. He had only seen it for a brief moment before they passed it, but he was positive it was a woman. Running over to the other side of the cage Holmes pressed his face against the metal, looking up to try and get another look at the figure.  
"What are you looking at?" Thomas asked, walking over to the detective  
"I thought I just saw an entirely red woman floating in the air just now" Holmes said as they finally landed on the main floor  
"I think you may finally be losing it" Thomas said placing a hand on the detectives shoulder  
"Not yet my friend" Holmes said as they got off the elevator  
"We were just about to go looking for you two" Lucille said, Watson standing next to her  
"I was afraid that one of you may have broken through the floor" Watson said  
"No" Thomas said as Lucille herded them into the kitchen "I was just getting some advice on my miner"  
"There will be plenty of time for that after dinner" Lucille said as everyone took a seat at the table and she got the food  
Dinner had gone by without incident, though both Holmes and Watson had been suspicious of the food they did their best not to show it. About halfway through the dinner Thomas had decided to be a bit playful and gently rubbed his foot against the side of Holmes lower calf, being the only one at the table to notice the smile that was twitching at the corner of his lips. Feeling a bit braver Thomas was planning to move his foot higher up the detectives leg when something crashed in the foyer.  
"It sounds like something hit the ground" Watson said, trying to look out into the hall through the doorway  
"But what though?" Thomas asked going to walk out into the hall  
"Bother wait" Lucille said following  
"Should we go out there too?" Watson asked, but Holmes was already making his way out to the hall "I guess that's a yes then. Right"  
Sighing Watson got to his feet, also making his way out to the hall and saw that part of the second floor railing had been broken, as if a body had fallen from the third floor smashed against it and then hit the floor, which had a red marking on it that appeared to be in the shape of a body lying below the center of the hole.  
"How did this get here?" Holmes asked, kneeling down to examine the mark that wasn't being washed away by the slowing rain  
"Could it just be the house sinking?" Lucille asked furrowing her brows  
"If that is the cause then what was that bang?" Holmes asked before pulling out his pipe "and why is that railing now broken. Do you mind if I smoke?"  
"Not at all" Thomas said as Holmes lit up his pipe  
"Thank you" Holmes said taking a puff "I would like to say that part of the roof has caved in but I don't see any debris"  
"This doesn't make any sense" Watson said looking at the railing above them "I'm going to go up and take a closer look"  
"Be careful" Lucille said as the doctor went to the staircase  
Slowly Watson walked up the steps, looking above him to make sure that if something else were to fall he would be ready for it. Once he had gotten to the damaged railing, he gently ran his hand over the splintered wood when he thought he heard someone calling out for help.  
"Hello?" Watson called out, looking behind him  
"Help me" a faint voice replied  
"Are you injured?" Watson asked, not realizing he was walking towards the voice  
"Please. Help. Me"  
"Where are you?" Watson asked peaking into each opened door room he had passed  
"In here" a different voice said from inside the bathroom  
Reaching out for the handle, the doctor slowly turned it and used his cane to push the door open, peeking into the room to make sure that he wouldn’t be ambushed before stepping inside; utterly confused when he saw that no one was inside. He knew that his next move was a terrible idea, but he couldn’t stop himself as his legs carried him, against his will, up to the bathtub that had a thick red liquid dripping into it from the faucet. As soon as he was standing in front of the tub the liquid began coming out much faster, soon becoming a geyser exploding into the porcelain and, as much as he wanted to, Watson couldn’t move; it felt like there was an unseen force holding him firmly in place. Once the tub had finally become full the liquid from the faucet stopped flowing and the temperature in the room had noticeably dropped to the point he was able to see his own breath. Feeling a lump growing in the pit of his stomach Watson tried to prepare himself mentally for what was going to happen next, hoping that he would be able to make a run for it as the bloody looking water began to move, swirling up into the air until it had formed into a skeletal shape that was wearing a tattered dress sitting inside of the bathtub.  
"You have helped bring filth into my home" the ghost rasped out  
Watson didn't respond or even look at the entity, the moment it had finished forming he was able to once again move his legs and was out of the room in two seconds flat. Slamming the door behind him Watson tried to process what had just happened when the floor a ways down the hall began creaking and the cold chill once again made itself present. Just like in the bathroom, he again found himself unable to move as he hear the creaking of bones and something scraping along the floor, making its way towards him, so he reluctantly turned to look at where the noise was coming from.  
"Bloody hell" Watson mumbled to himself as he saw another skeleton in a tattered dress crawling along the floor towards him, though this one seemed as if it had pieces of flesh still attached to its bones  
"They lie" it rasped out "the two men lie"  
"Who?" Watson asked feeling less intimidated by this one then the one in the other room  
"Your friend and the baron" it said before vanishing  
"Holmes and Thomas?" Watson asked aloud to himself "lies. What have they lied about?"  
Taking a moment to think the statement over Watson decided to track down his friend and ask him a few questions. After Watson had gone up to the second floor, Holmes and Thomas had managed to sneak away from Lucille and up to Thomas' room.  
"Have you come up with any ideas about the broken railing?" Thomas asked as he and Holmes got into his bed, both of them resting their backs against the headboard  
"No" Holmes asked, leaning against Thomas' side "how about you" Thomas responded with a throat clearing "what do you know?"  
Thomas sighed "Lucille pushed Edith off of the third floor and she bounced off the second floor railing before hitting the ground about where that red mark was"  
"Thomas" Holmes sighed, taking Thomas' hand "I think you may want to think about sending your sister back to the institution"  
"I can't" Thomas said, squeezing the hand holding his "I promised her we'd always be together"  
"You're not safe here, especially if she decides to act on her rage"  
"I don't know if I can do it though" Thomas said cuddling into the detective's side  
"I just want you to be safe" Holmes said wrapping both his arms around his lover  
"I know" Thomas said as somebody opened the door to his room  
"Holmes" Watson said, walking into the room "oh"  
"Watson" Holmes said both him and Thomas immensely relieved that it wasn't Lucile who had walked in  
"Was I interrupting something?" Watson asked slightly embarrassed  
"Not really" Thomas said trying to untangle himself from the detectives arms, though Holmes was having none of it and kept him in place  
"Did you find anything?" Holmes asked acting like nothing was wrong  
"I did actually" Watson said, deciding to finally close the door behind him "it seems as if there are, how do I explain this"  
"Red colored skeleton ghost in the house" Thomas said knowing that's what the doctor was talking about  
"Yes! As I was looking at the railing something had pulled me into the bathroom where I encountered a woman" Watson said, hesitating at the word woman "in the bath and she told me that 'I had helped bring filth into her home'. After that when I had gone back into the hallway there was another one who was telling me that 'the detective and baron have lied'. Would you happen to have any idea about what that could mean?"  
"Who knows" Holmes shrugged  
"I believe it would be safe to say Mrs. Hudson knows" Watson said recalling how there was one day the landlady refused to let him up to Holmes apartment while Thomas had happened to be over  
"I believe she may" Holmes said as Watson began chuckling "what's so funny"  
"Nothing" Watson smiled "I would just like to know why I wasn't told about this" he motioned to Thomas and Holmes  
"Well, I wasn't sure how you would react" Holmes said as Watson sat on the edge of the foot of the bed  
"Holmes you’re my friend why would I care?" Watson asked, smacking Holmes foot "as long as he's keeping you out of trouble I'm happy for you, but I am sorry for your burden Thomas"  
"It is hard but I manage" Thomas laughed as Holmes looked at him "what?"  
"You would be incredibly board without me around" Holmes said  
"Maybe" Thomas said, managing to slip out of the detectives arms "but I'm pretty sure I'll survive"  
"I know I do much better when he's not around" Watson said  
"Hey!" Holmes said as the room began getting colder  
"Oh boy" Watson said, watching his breath leaving his mouth  
"What?" Holmes asked looking at his partner  
"This is what happened before the ghost showed up" Watson said pinching the bridge of his nose  
"Well that can't be good" Holmes said moving his legs to the side of the bed  
"No it can not" Thomas said getting closer to the detective  
"You ok?" Holmes asked turning around  
"I don't know" Thomas said as a red figure began forming by the door  
"Thomas" the ghost said, her voice nothing like the ones Watson had encountered, it was much kinder  
"Edith?" Thomas asked recognizing the voice  
"Your wife?" Holmes asked partially shielding Thomas with his body  
"What are you doing here?" Thomas asked  
"I've come to warn you" Edith said finishing her materialization "about your mother"  
"What about her?" Holmes asked, cocking an eyebrow  
"She know's about the relationship the two of you have and she is livid" Edith said "I believe she may even be trying to find a way to tell Lucille about it"  
"Why are you telling him this?" Watson asked, getting to his feet  
"Because she is the only one I tried to save" Thomas said as he and Holmes got off of his bed as well  
"She's coming" Edith said, turning her head to look back at the door "you all need to get out of here now!"  
"Thank you Edith" Thomas said before he and Watson left the room  
"Wait" Edith said reaching out to stop Holmes "please, take care of him"  
"I will" Holmes said as Edith faded away  
After Edith had finally faded away Holmes left the room as well and was about to join the others downstairs, when a crazed yell rang out behind him. Whipping around Holmes saw Lucille charging towards him, her wide eyes wild, full of rage, betrayal, and sadness, her hair hanging in a mangled braid, and the night dress she was wearing appeared to have a faint blood splatter stained onto it. Feeling a wave of panic strike his system Holmes turned back around and ran down the stairs, praying neither he nor Lucille fell as they ran.  
"Holmes!" Watson and Thomas said simultaneously when they saw the detective and Lucille running down the stairs  
"Don't worry about me" Holmes said when he got to the bottom of the steps, Lucille tackling him to the ground from behind the moment his feet hit the main floor "just get out of here!"  
"You bastard!" Lucille wailed strangling the detective from behind "I'll fucking kill you. Thomas is mine"  
"Lucille stop!" Thomas said running over to pry his sisters hands off of his lovers neck  
"You promised me we would always be together and you lied to me!" Lucille said a few tears falling from her eyes "you lied to me just like you did with Edith"  
"I didn't lie to you" Thomas said as Lucille ripped out of his hold "just because I'm with Holmes doesn't mean you’ll be alone or that I love you any less"  
"He's right" Holmes said, rubbing his neck and getting to his feet "I know about what happened with your mother and you both need each others support"  
"You're still lying!" Lucille exclaimed lunging at Holmes, but this time he was ready, grabbing a hold of both her arms, turning her around so they were crossed in front of her body "let go of me!"  
"This is for your own good" Holmes said as the woman he was holding began to struggle, trying to rip herself out of the detectives grip  
"Do you have any rope?" Watson asked Thomas  
"There is some outside" Thomas said, walking over to the front door  
With Thomas now on the same side of the house as him Watson grabbed hold of the door handle, not even cracking it open an inch before the building began to shake and a good portion of the roof caved in, separating Thomas and Watson from Holmes and Lucile with some very hazardous looking debris. The moment the roof began falling in on them Holmes realized that some of it was coming directly for him and the baroness, so doing the only thing he could think of the detective released his hold on Lucille, pushing her out of the way before diving after her, landing on top of her so he could shield her with his body. When the roof finished collapsing and the dust had settled around them Holmes looked down at the woman beneath him and saw that she wasn’t moving, but she was still breathing.  
“Holmes?” Thomas called out from the other side of the pile “Lucile? Are you two alright?”  
“I’m alright” Holmes said getting to his feet "but Lucille is unconscious"  
“Is there a back door?” Watson asked  
“It’s been jammed shut for years” Thomas said  
"How are they going to get out of here then?" Watson asked  
"The basement" Thomas said while Holmes lifted up Lucille, throwing her arm over his shoulder "my miner has broken through part of the wall down there and you can climb out through its belt"  
"How do I get down there?" Holmes asked  
"The only way is through the elevator"  
"Alright, go wait by the miner and I will meet you there" Holmes said turning to go find the elevator "I'll meet you there as soon as I possibly can"  
"Wait" Thomas said walking a little closer to the pile  
"What?" Holmes asked turning around  
"Be careful" Thomas said his voice full of concern  
"I will be, I promise"  
Cautiously, Holmes made his way towards the elevator keeping an eye out for anything else that the ceiling decided to chuck at him. Once he reached the elevator, he took a deep breath and stepped inside, pulling on the lever so it would take them down to the basement, praying that none of the cables snapped. His prayers seemed to have as the cage descended with nothing more than a bit of rattling and a shaky landing. Carefully Holmes stepped out of the elevator, walking about halfway through the basement before gently laying her on the ground before approaching the miner so he could figure out what would be the safest way to carry her up the belt. As she lay on the ground, Lucille’s eyes began fluttering open as she managed to slowly push herself up onto her hands and knees. Still feeling a bit groggy, she managed to take in her surroundings, realizing that she was now in the basement next to the very block she’d hidden the meat cleaver she’d used to murder her mother with under. Laughing quietly to herself, she grabbed hold of the stone slab and pulled it away from the hole, joyously picking up the rusted clever before shakily getting to her feet. Leaning against one of the wells Lucille waited for her head to stop spinning before she approached the detective.  
"How am I supposed to get up you?" Holmes asked himself, tapping the waving bucket and watching as red clay dripped from the tunnel he would be going up  
"Perhaps you and Lucille could step on one of the buckets and we can turn it on low" Thomas said as he and Watson appeared at the top of the hole, looking down at the detective  
"Won't that still be too fast?" Watson asked no one having noticed that Lucille had regained consciousness  
When she was standing behind the detective Lucille raised the cleaver high above her head, ready to strike. Hearing the faint scuffling of something behind him, Holmes turned around, shocked that Lucille was up and moving, not so much that she was holding a meat cleaver.  
“Oh shi-!“ Holmes exclaimed, dodging the swings that were made at him  
“Holmes” Thomas screamed, trying to get down to his lover, only to have Watson hold him back  
“WATSON!” Holmes shouted, running away from the crazed woman “throw me down your cane”  
“Here” Watson said, tossing his cane down the hole, dropping it a few feet away from his friend  
Rolling away from the baroness, Holmes dove for the cane, pulling out the sword that was hidden inside it, holding it up to block the cleaver. Tears are beginning to form in her eyes again, Holmes thought to himself as he closely watched Lucille, she will be swinging blindly, block her swing with Watson's cane, then dislodge meat cleaver from her hold, after she is weaponless she will come at me with a feral right jab block it then discombobulate, dazed she will attempt to kick me in the groin, jump out of her reach before traumatizing diaphragm. Once he had finished plotting out his plan Holmes acted on it, the only injury he sustained was a cut on the top of his forearm from the cleaver when he knocked it away from Lucille. Clutching at her chest, Lucille collapsed to the ground, gasping for air, as she scooted away from Holmes only stopping when she bumped into one of the wells. Cracking his knuckles Holmes grabbed hold of the baroness waist and threw her over his shoulder so he could carry her back to the miners belt.  
"Are you still alive down there?" Watson asked as Lucille began pounding on the detectives back  
"Yes" Holmes said stepping up onto a bucket  
"Start her up Thomas" Watson said turning to look behind him  
"I suggest you stop moving, Lucille" Holmes said as they were slowly rising "unless you desire to smack your head off of the tunnel"  
Growling Lucille knew he was right and reluctantly did what the detective had said, remaining still until they were above ground, then she started punching his back again.  
"You realize that's not doing anything right?" Holmes asked, hoping off of the belt onto the wet red ground, staining the bottom of his pants "Watson get a rope. This is getting annoying"  
"Here" Thomas said, tossing a rope bundle down to the doctor as Holmes placed Lucille down on the ground, still keeping a good hold on her  
"Thank you my good sir" Watson said unwinding the bundle so he could bind Lucille's hands together, along with the bends of her elbows to her body all while dodging the several bites made at him  
"Holmes" Thomas said, getting down from his machine "you're bleeding"  
"Oh" Holmes said looking at his cut "it seem as if I am"  
"When did that happen?" Watson asked after he'd finished tying off the ropes, tying an extra rope to the one around her waist attaching it to the miner  
"I would assume when I smacked the meat cleaver out of her hand" Holmes said  
"Is it deep?" Watson asked rolling up his partner's sleeve to get a look at the cut  
"I'm not sure" Holmes said letting the doctor examine the gash  
"Well it's not deep enough for stitches" Watson said, pulling out a small first aid kit he kept in his inner jacket pocket "but it does need to be bandaged up"  
Opening his emergency medical bag Watson began patching up the wound on his partners arm as Thomas sat back and watched her sister, worried both about Holme’s wound and about how violently his sister was struggling as she tried to free herself. Terrified that Lucille was going to hurt herself. However, the moment he took a step closer to her, she let out an animalistic scream, desperately attempting to strike out at her brother in any way possible. Taken aback by Lucille's attempt to harm him, Thomas gasped and backed away until he bumped into Holmes, who almost immediately grabbed a hold of his arms.  
"What's wrong?" Holmes asked with furrowed eyebrows  
"She, she tried to attack me" Thomas said still shocked, watching as Lucille collapsed to the ground appearing to be in the midsts of a mental breakdown, as a waterfall of tears fell from her eyes  
"Are you alright?" Holmes asked, rubbing his hands against Thomas biceps  
"I think so" Thomas said taking a deep breath  
"You know I can't just sit back and let what she's done go untold" Watson said looking disheartened about the situation "she needs help"  
"I know" Thomas sighed feeling betrayed  
"There are both a mental institution and prison a short carriage ride away from my apartment, you can visit her everyday if you want" Holmes said  
"What about Mrs. Hudson?" Watson asked "won't she be upset about you suddenly having a new permanent roommate"  
"She won't mind" Holmes said embracing Thomas "she adorers him"  
"Probably because I actually make sure your apartment is clean and undamaged" Thomas smiled  
"I know" Holmes said capturing his love's lips with his own


End file.
